Lunch Dates
by Script Savage
Summary: Sora isn't as smooth as he thinks. Giftfic for DaniPotterLovesGod. R


**Disclaimer: Kindom Hearts isn't mine.**

**Alright people, This fic is a short one-shot for _DaniPotterLovesGod _ for being the first reviewer for chapter 10 of my other story _Kingdom Hearts: The Stuff of Heroes_. If you haven't read it yet, I'd really appreciate it if you could check it out…Like I said before, I'm new, and I need feedback to progress as a writer. Anyway, Here is the story.**

_**Lunch Dates**_

_** {Sora}**_

"Are you sure you want to come along? It will be dangerous." Sora warned Kairi as he finished fastening his crown pendant.

"What could possibly be dangerous about eating lunch with your mother? She's a wonderful person who couldn't hurt a fly." Kairi observed shrewdly. "What's _really_ bothering you, love?" she asked, leaning against Sora's chest.

"Well, to be completely honest with you…Mom's a little too observant for my liking." Sora confessed. He'd told his mother that he and Kairi were in a relationship, but he'd neglected to reveal all the gory details…

"_Relax_." Kairi urged, reaching up to rub Sora's shoulders soothingly. She smiled coyly. "As a wise Jedi Master once said: 'Fear is the path to the dark-side'"

"And I thought _I _was the _Star Wars _nerd." Sora interjected.

Kairi grinned and stretched up on tip-toe to kiss him lingeringly on the lips. "You love me anyway," Kairi replied.

Sora couldn't disagree, both because it was the truth, and the fact that she had captured his lips again, rendering him incapable of speech.

Kairi was all over him-not that he was _complaining-_pressing against him, trailing fiery, passionate kisses down his jaw. "How much time do we have until you're supposed to meet your mother?" She asked, breathlessly, pressing another lingering kiss against the supple flesh on the underside of his jaw.

Sora checked his watch. "Thirty minutes,"

Kairi reached up to snake a finger into his collar and jerked him back down onto the couch "That's plenty of time. Stay with me for a bit, you don't have to get there right now."

Sora sighed and sat back down. "As you wish."

*****LATER*****

Bethany Hikari checked her watch and then scanned the boardwalk, searching for her son, Sora. They'd agreed to meet here for lunch last week, and if she knew her son at all he was going to bring Kairi with him as well.

Kairi was a nice girl, Bethany reflected, level-headed and kind. Exactly what her son needed to keep him in line.

Sora came strolling down the boardwalk, Kairi keeping a careful, calculated distance from him. Too careful, Bethany thought

Kairi's face was flushed, her blouse buttons slightly misaligned, her hair not-quite as perfectly styled as she normally preferred.

Sora was similarly disheveled, his jacket rumpled, his hair in more disarray than usual-and that was saying something. His hand came up to self-consciously rake through his spiky locks. "Mom, it's so good to see you again!" Sora gushed, leaning down to hug his mother.

"It's wonderful to see you too, son. I missed you" Bethany replied, returning the embrace. "Kairi, it's nice to see you too, as always. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Kairi gave a smile that was part coy, part friendly, part furtive. "I was in the neighborhood, and I ran into Sora. I thought I would surprise you…I hope you don't mind." Kairi spoke slowly, almost as if she was afraid Bethany would reject her.

Bethany's trained eye picked up the slight deepening of her blush, but she didn't press for further information, instead glancing at Sora, who remained totally blasé.

The three companions spent a short while catching up and reminiscing. But when Kairi excused herself to visit the bathroom, Bethany took the opportunity to pull Sora aside.

"Sora?"

"Yes?" Sora answered calmly.

"Why are there lipstick smudges on your face?"

**Yeah, I know, it sucks to end it there, but I think it's better if you guys come up with your own ideas of how Sora managed to talk his way out of that one…**

**Anyway: Like it? Hate it? REVIEW!**

**Yeah. That means you Dani!**


End file.
